Bella's newborn
by Tatum Salem
Summary: A story where Bella turns her first human and then has to deal with the consequences of her desition. Pretty much where I'd be if I ever went to Folks.
1. Chapter 1

I was on my vacation down at Folks County, suffering from high criticism from my family who would have simply preferred Miami, but aux contraire, I preferred this lovely woodland. Everything in the air yelled green, places like this were magical, there was no better word to describe it.

I was staying in some newly opened cabins near the edge of the forest, camping was great but having campers for lunch would have been quite a potential problem. None of us decided what to do in this lovely place, except yelling at each other which apparently was the meal of the day. After the hundredth insult flew over my head I decided to take a walk leaving the angry mob behind.

I walked the road and everything was blissfully quiet. I could actually hear the rush of the leaves above my head, something you could never have in the city, a plane shot down maybe but never this.

Suddenly, I heard the distant roar of tires so I pulled aside and watched the car pass by. I was back to my lonely and peaceful walkabout soon enough.

"Look out!" yelled somebody behind me. I didn't realize who or what it was until he crashed into me. Jacob landed flat on his back while the motorcycle fell on me. He shook his head and arose. "Oh, my God!" He lifted the cycle like it was made of rubber and threw it aside where it landed with a loud crash.

"How did you do that?" He smiled.

"Is that what you're worried about?"

"Well, I'm aching all over… and I could surely cry but what good would that do" His smile faded.

"OK, up we go" he lifted me and I yelled in pain. Jacob didn't have to ask, my legs practically shredded with the impact. I guess the surprise of the moment hadn't quite hit me until that very moment. My good moods died against my will and I blanked.

When I woke I was in the hospital, a place I wouldn't want to visit specially not on my vacation time. I was in the ER, I could hear the buzzing of doctors and nurses going crazy trying to shut people up. I decided to make a run for it, anywhere should be better than this place. I took the oxygen thingy off my nose and wipe it out of force of habit. The real kicker was when I tried to move my legs, they were flat broken. I slumped on the bed hopelessly staring at the white imprisoning casket. I was drowning what would have been shouts of anger when the curtain opened with a start.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cullen" said a very pale man.

"hey" was all I could manage as courtesy.

"What's wrong?" he stared at my face instead of my actually injury problem.

"You mean, besides the obvious"

"Really, tell me what's bothering you" he sat by the bed. "Maybe I can help"

"No, but thanks" He seemed discouraged if at all. I could tell he meant well, but his face was rather stiff as opposite to faces I knew contorted with contempt. He looked at my chart and examined whatever they had written about me.

"Well, you do have both broken legs so I can imagine what that would do to your vacations"

"Yeah" I smiled.

"Oh a smile. How lucky am I" he smiled back. "Your family's outside. They want to see you, shall I let them in?"

"If you must" I answered slumping back on the bed.

"I'm afraid I do. Be right back" He went out of the examining room and when he came back he wasn't alone. I wish he had been though. It's amazing how quickly a second goes by when you really don't want it to. My mom and dad stared at each other angrily, while my aunt and uncle were busy poking on the recently acquired I pads. My cousins had simply refuted to come, probably on the what's in it for me motto.

"Mr. and Mrs…?" asked Dr. Cullen politely. None of them looked around. My father broke the uncomfortable silence only to make it more uncomfortable.

"See this?" he flared a hand close to my face, ignoring the doctor.

"The IPhone?"

"Vacation accidents aren't insurance covered! This is how much we'll have to pay" he said in a would be caring tone.

"Always complaining about the money" said my mother which made me wonder: a nice comment from my mom? "Who's gonna take care of the house while I go out? Valuables cannot be left alone" and there it was… same adorable people I've always known. Had me worried for a second.

"The name's Dena" I answered to Dr. Cullen and looked down. I was used to this crap, but the doctor meant well which unfortunately made me feel embarrassed.

"Mr. Dena" He called his attention. Everybody looked seriously offended of been interrupted from themselves. "Your daughter has serious injuries, her legs are severely broken and she'll need at least a couple weeks before you could move her" He was certainly hoping for some kind of reaction, boy was he wrong.

"Thank you doctor" My mother smiled angrily. Dr. Cullen left giving me a faint smile, more of a silent good luck.

I kept hearing hospital costs and money spending on a vacation totally lost so I zoomed out, away into the woods I so longed to walk into.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on, Dr. Cullen came back to transfer me to a room. He looked patient but trouble over something at the same time, I hadn't known anybody like him, what was I to know. He was polite through and through. Soon after I was settled he left the room.

I laid there for days, until I received an email from my parents, which was unexpected up to a certain point.

"Dear daughter, we were very shocked about your accident, luckily we would not let it get in our way and we are happily on vacation in sunny Miami beach. We decided to send you a cab whenever you feel better"

I didn't think much of it and hit the delete button a couple more times than I needed to.

"Hey" said a voice behind a bunch of flowers which took my mind away from my gloomy thoughts. Jacob peeked from behind them and I smiled. It has been a few days since I had so my face felt funny. I guess it was a good thing though.

"Hey, if it isn't the man who ran me down"

"Look I'm very sorry. I honestly don't know what I can say" he said smiling. Smiling out of guilt really didn't suit him, he seemed to be in pain somehow.

"Well, for starters you do owe me" I tried to make him feel better joking around.

"Agree." He said with a much painless smile. "This is my friend Bella" he added making me aware for the first time since he arrived that he wasn't alone.

"Hey, not one with the words" she said laughing. She extended her hand and I took it. She was cold, but not in a bad way. She had a quality about her. She had something that puzzled me, which was not all common with people I met. Normally I could have a clear picture of who a person was, but with her, something was missing. It intrigued me.

"That's alright, neither am I" I said after I realized I had stared at her for far too long.

"Since we haven't been probably introduced, I'm Jacob by the way" he shook my hand as well. He was warm, loving even in his touch. I could forgive him anything just by that handshake.

"And this is Bella, I know that road kill" I nugged him. Dr. Cullen came in to break the mood. Uncomfortable seems to be the setting for new acquaintances, even if this particular ones had gone pretty well, as far as I could tell.

"Ah, Bella, Jacob, so glad to see you here"

"Yeah, Jacob _was_ feeling a little guilty about almost killing the girl, but…" smiled Bella slyly.

"Thanks" said Jake in an undertone, not too pleased.

"It's good to see you laughing, Samantha" said Dr. Cullen, which brought the attention back to me, leaving Jacob off the hook for now.

"Please… Sam. Hate it when they call my full name"

"Not my intention I assure you…I…have some news about the studies they did this morning"

"You mean the back expert right?"

"Yes" he answered staring at Bella and Jake.

"Do you wanna us to leave Dr. Cullen?" Jake said.

"No, Jacob. I believe it's best if she's not alone at the moment" he turned to me. There was something in the room, making the air thicker, like an invisible fog climbing under my skin making everything seem unimportant.

"What is it?" asked Bella breaking my train of thought. She held my hand and smiled. Nobody in my family had ever done that, ever.

"You have broken vertebrae… which means it'll probably be practically impossible to walk again" The room went quieter, if possible. Jacob left without a second word. Bella stood still. She squeezed my hand a bit too hard before she noticed and let go.

"Well, I wasn't really using them right. First time I choose the vacation spot and I end up in bed" I chuckled but then I gulped spit a bit too hard probably because I could feel it aching. "I should probably call my relatives to tell them" my voice echoed terribly in that little hospital room. Dr. Cullen and Bella were waiting glancing at each other now and then. I understood they had no idea what to tell me. I respected the fact they hadn't blurted out the first thing on their mind, although I knew it couldn't be as awful as what any member of my family would have said. "I know we've just met but can you do me a favor?" I turned to look Bella straight in the eye. They gave me a strange confidence, like I could follow her anywhere.

"Sure"

"Talk to Jacob. Destiny can be hard on us… he shouldn't have to feel bad" she nodded and then left.

"We'll transfer you to a wheel chair and move you as soon as the cab gets here" he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Finally, some movement" I smiled. I couldn't help sounding teary; my eyes had been watering for a while now. I wasn't sure why though. I had never really particularly appreciated my life. Why should I feel sorry now?

Dr. Cullen turned to leave, but before he reached the door I called him. "Doctor Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks"

"It was my pleasure"


	3. Chapter 3

I called my relatives who in turn had a fun Hawaiian outgoing message. Apparently, these couple of weeks had them terribly occupied, although not enough to call and see if I was still alive. I called a cab to the airport. When I was dressed and on the chair, the nurses gave me a big hug and then left, they must have run out of hopeless cases by the way they we treating me. I was hopelessly looking at my hands when a familiar voice broke the silence.

"All ready?" asked Dr. Cullen with a smile.

"Yes. They can't come and get me but…the cab will take me back to the cabin and then to the airport" I lied pausing between every couple words.

"Good" he said pulling his hands out of his pockets. He removed the safety off the chair and carried me out of the hospital.

"No offense Doc, but you seem to be multitasking, aren't you on call or something?"

"Yes, but I wanted to make sure you're on your way"

"Wow, want to get rid of me already, how bad do you need the bed?" I looked up at him.

"None of that, just worried about you. I can safely say your family isn't all too kind"

"You've been very kind. I'm sorry if I didn't act all too well. I'm just not used to people being nice"

"I understand. Well, here you are" we arrived at the ambulance entrance and stopped. He locked the chair and carried me to the back seat. "Watch your head. Have a safe journey" he said before closing the door.

"I sure hope so. Glad I broke my legs… I got to know some nice people"

"Wish it had been different"

"I'm not so sure" I waved goodbye. The taxi roared and went straight for the cabins we were staying in. The cab driver parked outside our cabin and went in to look for my bag. My lucky pouch I called it, covered in mud and holes.

"Is this is?" he asked showing me the gloomy bag.

"Yes, thank you" he turned to lock the door. "Wait…were there any notes?"

"Not that I saw, you want me to check again?" he said half going already.

"No, it's OK. I didn't really expect any" he closed the door and handed me my bag. I took it only for a second. "You know what? Just… throw it in the trash" he looked puzzled and stared.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…My family's got my… stuff. Don't want any carry ons" I smiled.

"Ok" he did as I instructed. He was still shaking his head in disbelief all the way to the Office.

After he handed back the key, he boarded again and turned to me.

"Airport, right?" I nodded with a smile. The car ignited and we were on our way. The trees around seemed to reach their arms out to me. I would never see them again. I had no idea what my life would be now. I…didn't want to find out, what the hell was I doing?! "Stop, stop the cab"

"But Miss, we're in the middle of the highway"

"I know…Listen. A friend of mine will come to get me… I forgot. I was just gonna get the bag and then he would come to get me" I lied as fast as I could. "He's from the reservation?"

"Oh, OK" he exited the car. I was relieved he had fallen for that. Good I paid attention to details. The reservation had been on the brochure.

I paid the man and he drove off. As soon as he was out of sight, I wheeled around into the woodlands. I had no idea how far the chair would let me go in, but I didn't care. I used a stick to move around anything in my way.

It was a couple minutes after I had entered when it dawned on me this was the answer I had been looking for. I plunged as deep and as fast as I could into the woods. I fell sideways when a rock lifted the right wheel. I cried in despair but didn't yell, I wanted no one around. I breathed hard and suddenly, what I was looking for came into view: an edge.

I was close. I could feel the air running free just ahead. There were a bunch of trees with their roots outgrown blocking my way, I tried to move them aside but they just wouldn't budge. I could feel the breeze inviting as it was. I send the chair to hell for not carrying me all the way and then crawled. My legs no longer hurt just weighted, like a warm but useless bag of dirt. I could feel them with my hands as I dragged them to the edge of the cliff which so many climbers had become famous climbing to the top and back down.

I was near the ridge and I knew I would fall as soon as I peeked. This was the time to think of the good things, the very reasons for living… but none came to mind. I breathed in deep and I let go, my torso fell and my legs followed.

I fell through the air free and caressing. I felt more loved than I ever had. Then I plummeted into the rocky floor below. I knew I was in pain. I just…didn't register, nor I cared. I smiled at my shattered body. Soon it would all be over. My sight was getting blurry, I could see the green around going out of focus. I could see… someone. He was talking but I only heard echoes growing fainter.

Inevitably, I closed my eyes and waited for death.


	4. Chapter 4

"How could you not think this through?!" somebody was saying as an echo far away. I woke up on a bed, no blood whatsoever, no pain either. Death had a curious but lovely sense of decoration.

"Because I've been there" I heard again, now clear and as if they were speaking to my face. "I know what's like to stand at that edge waiting for something to bring you back. She just wasn't as lucky as I was!"

"You ruined her life"

"I saved her life" They kept shouting.

"It was not yours to save"

"And it's not up to you to judge"

The earth beneath my hands and feet was moist, the smell of the trees was overwhelming they had grown and scented the air heavily. I had shreds in my clothes, wood chips they seemed. I could see the sunrise far away by now. I could still hear voices close by but I saw no one. The air was fresh on top of the tree, but…how did I get here so fast, I had no recollection of how I climbed the tree in the first place. Wasn't I in a bed? I still had mud on my hands. I jumped down and landed with a thud. I was still fingering the mud.

"Wait" said a young man. "Just keep calm. Bella!" he called.

"How do you know Bella?"

"I'm her husband"

"You're the ones _so_ loud?" I backed away a single step and suddenly I was in a whole other place. Someone grabbed me by the shoulders, I turned around it was Dr. Cullen.

"Remember me?" he said smiling.

"Sure. Why you ask?"

"Try to move slow, relax a little, like…slow motion" in a second Bella and Edward came into our midst.

"How did you get here so fast?" I stared at them both.

"She doesn't notice?" asked Bella.

"Not everybody adapts as well to the change"

"Adapt? To what? What's going on? Last time I saw you…" I turned to Dr. Cullen. I was silent for a second before it hit me. I meant to run but I did much more than that, quickly I got to the top of the mountain and saw the wheelchair flipped as I had left it. Bella came after me.

"How did I?" I muttered.

"Survive the fall?" she answered for me. "You didn't. You barely did. I brought you back"

"Back? Back from where exactly? What are you?"

"I'm… a vampire…" she said hesitantly. "I helped… you were…"

"What?"

"Look, it's gonna be ok. Carlisle will help you. We can help you"

"With what? Who do you think you are?" I pushed her. She fell off the cliff. "Oh, my God" All I had intended was to push her a step back.

"Bella's fine" I screamed as Edward came in front of me.

'I'm certainly not" I said angrily.

"I can see that. Look, I know you're scared. Might be anxious because of the thirst"

"What…?"I smelled something sweet coming down the road. Who would tell the cab driver smelled so good, so sweet. I ran but Carlisle stepped in front of me just before we got to the road.

"This is not the way. Let us help you" I nodded but was still attentive to the cab driver's smell. I could easily outrun him, I meant to, but then Bella grabbed my arm.

"Please" I remembered her grip. It was the same she had done in the hospital. She wanted to help me. I nodded. This time the smell on my mind diffused.


	5. Chapter 5

We went back down to the forest where Bella had found me. I could still see the stain I had left when I fell. I touched it. It was surreal. Without much to say I hugged Bella. She whimpered.

"You gotta be careful now" said Carlisle. "You're a lot stronger than you think right now"

"Thanks" she said as I let go embarrassed. "I appreciate the gesture" she said rubbing her shoulders.

"Sorry. I guess I owe you an apology" said Bella.

"What for?"

"Maybe I told you too much too soon. It's just that…when I wanted to change it took a while so I thought this way would be easier… I guess it's not"

"No, I should thank you. I didn't expect to feel so alive after feeling so dead…and I don't mean just after the cliff" I thanked her holding her hands.

"I think I should be the one to show her how to hunt" She added. Carlisle looked into Sam's eyes and agreed. Edward nodded.

"What should we do first?" I said rubbing my hands.

"First, you need to understand why we do this" she explained starting to walk deeper into the forest. "The Cullen, our family, doesn't harm people, we keep our thirst under control and…it'll be hard" she laughed.

Forgetting I had an instructor, I turned to my side and ran towards my nose. I could hear the sounds of blood running around through thick veins. It was like water in a river to my ears.

When Bella caught up with me I was tearing a bear apart. It tried to slash me but I was unharmed. I was well satisfied by blood and probably something else, althought I couldn't quite put my fnger on it just yet.

"Wow" I said. Bella was laughing.

"Like that. Maybe try to leave something behind though" she said at the bear pieces I left on the ground. We buried them to avoid leaving a mess somebody could find.

Once fed, we went to the river and washed away the blood. We walked, practicing slow pace all the way back home. On our way we found Jacob shirtless yet again.

"Roadkill!" I was glad to see him. I hugged him to his discomfort. He took one look at my eyes.

"Bella…you didn't!"

"I had to. She was gonna die"

"Maybe that would have been better" said Jacob angrily. I put a hand out to pull them apart.

"Ok, you need to stop talking as if I wasn't right here. First, Roadkill, didn't mean to make you angry by not dying" I nudged him slowly on the shoulder.

"So you're feeling alright?" he said still looking at Bella.

"Jacob… don't" she said. They decided to pick a fight and move on. Jake had to go for now, but hw would be back by nightfall, we carried on to the house. Bella showed me the way and I ran towards it but I think I overdid it. I stopped just beyond breaking the front door glass.

"Sorry" I was picking up the glass pieces.

"I'll go get a broom" she said going inside.

"Damn, nice going Sam"

"Really, don't worry about it" said Esme from behind me. "You must be Samantha"

"Sam, please" I said embarrassingly.

"Welcome to the family, dear. Carlisle told us about your accident"

"It wasn't an accident" I said truthfully.

"Ah, I see" she smiled. "Want to tell me what happened then?"

"I wouldn't know how to explain"

"Whenever you're ready" Esme said carrying a bunch of glass. "Let's go inside, everyone's waiting to meet you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, they're all excited to have a new sister" she hugged me. I smiled. Could there really be people this warm with each other? I could have never imagined. I knew a world so different. When we reached the kitchen, everybody was standing there.

"Come on in" said Carlisle. I was reluctant to take a step. This seemed overwhelming.

"I know the feeling" said Bella, who came forward and walked back in with me.

"This is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and… I believe you know Carlisle and Esme" we were standing right in front. I kept rubbing my hands together. Esme took me by the hand and smiled.

"This is Renesmee. Edward and Bella's daughter"

"Hello" Renesmee said. "Are you my new aunt?" I had no idea what to say.

"Yes, she is" said Edward. "Why don't we show you your room?" I nodded. Renesmee pulled me upstairs and I tried to walk slowly as Bella had instructed.

"This used to be my dad's room. Doesn't have a bed but it does have lots of books" said Renesmee.

"I can relate"

"Come on honey, we should let her settle in" said Edward. Bella and Renesmee went downstairs. I stopped Edward just before he left the room as well.

"Why are you afraid of me, Edward?" I asked.

"What's makes you say that?"

"I can feel it. It's odd. I could always tell how a person was feeling but never this way. It was like a whisper and now…" Edward saw no way to deny it, so he went on.

"I can hear thoughts. That's my gift" he said sitting on the couch, inviting me to do the same.

"I can…hear feelings? That sounds weird. Probably feeling them because your insecurity is driving me kind of crazy" I got back up and stood in front of him.

"You'll need to talk to Carlisle about it, I'm not sure how much I could help you" he seemed to be choking with something and fell to the floor.

"I'm having quite fun with your fear now. It's tinkling" Edward started to shrink, curled up, trembling.

"Edward?" asked Bella running to him. I backed away as if awaken from a trance.

"I'm sorry" I saw him breathe deeply and Bella comforted him. When they turned around I was gone. I could not believe I've harm any of them. I really didn't mean to. I couldn't explain why I hadn't stop.


	6. Chapter 6

I ran to the mountains as far as I could, until jumping wide spaces made me dizzy and I dropped to my knees.

Edward told them all about what happened. Carlisle and Esme came after me. They followed my scent up to the top where I was. I felt a hug over me, it was Esme.

"I didn't mean to harm anybody"

"I know. We understand what it is to have a gift and not having it under control" she said lovingly.

"Being an empath is not an easy gift, but we'll work through it" added Carlisle.

"You can trust us" said Esme.

"It's not you I don't trust…didn't want to hurt him. I felt his fear and the more I felt the more he…" I put my head in my hands. Esme caressed my hair and Carlisle knelt down with us.

"We don't know much more than you, it's been quite a while since I met an empath. It's quite a rare gift, but we'll guide you as much as we can… I know you didn't have this before, but now I see Bella gave you a second chance. To have a real family, a mother a father who care about you"

"You mean that?"

'Of course we do" said Esme looking troubled.

"Please don't feel so bad about me" I caressed Esme's face.

"Forgot, you can tell" smiled Carlisle.

They convinced me to come home but I was very silent. I was afraid to talk to them even. I didn't want to harm my new family as much as my old one had harmed me.

Carlisle was afraid my family could ask questions about me so I called them. They showed no interest whatsoever but they offered me money. For the first time I said yes gladly . Next day, Alice and I went to the mall. I had the time of my life. My red hair had a new streak of purple and I had painted a tattoo on my eye. My nails were purple and sharp and Alice helped me with the clothes and shoes.

"You are not gonna believe this" said Alice as we came in.

"What do you think mom and dad? Renesmee?"

"I think it's great" said Renesmee

"I think you look adorable" said Esme. She and Carlisle has asked me to start calling them that, they were great about it. Plus, Carlisle said it might make me feel more comfortable and it sure did.

Alice and I really had the same sense of fashion. Not only that, but I felt so at ease around her and Jasper, which helped me keep my powers to myself. Jacob was keeping his distance because Carlisle asked him to. He was afraid his temper might trigger my attack on others. Besides, his guilt around me made me feel uncomfortable. Him and Bella still weren't talking very much.

My gift was a lot to handle. I tried not to get too close to anyone but their feelings made me dizzy altogether, so I often had to leave the room and take a breath away from them all.

Edward's fear died and I ached with shame, but that was all me. He often said not to worry about what happened but I did anyway.

Training with Jasper and Emmett was fun. We were trying to get the hang of what triggered my gift. Not only could I feel other's feelings, but they actually enhanced my power at the same time. I learned how to make people feel the next person's feelings. Jasper was patient and seemed to understand me just right, I got really close to him. He was the only one I really talked to. He was very quiet so he was perfect to talk to.

One day, I was invited to hunt with Esme and Carlisle and I gladly accepted. We rounded up a couple of deer and I ate a bit too fast for their liking but they only smiled. I decided to take a walk around while they finished, just because I ate as if there was no tomorrow, didn't mean everybody else should.

Things were tremendously beautiful around here. I thought so before when I was a human and now…I didn't manage to describe it all. I climbed trees up and down having the time of my life. I always wanted to do so, but I was afraid I might not be able to get back down or something. Life was slowly but surely fading away from my mind. Things now seemed so perfect that I saw no point in thinking in anything else. I stood in a clear a bit ahead and just listened. Things were so peaceful. I wish I could feel that way. I was happy but so afraid at the same time. I didn't understand completely what had happened to me, but I wasn't I wanted to, afraid it might be a dream.

Suddenly, something behind the bushes pulsed rapidly. I knew it wasn't a deer because they don't hunt you down, so it had to be a predator. I felt his hunger and that put me on edge. He made his swift move against me, but I didn't feel the need to move at all. I thought of it banging on the floor and it did without me touching it. I could feel its anger rising and it spur me on. I hit him again against the floor, hard. Dust and leaves were falling around.

"Sam?" said Esme. I turned and threw her back against a tree. I meant to run, but Carlisle saw my face and stopped me. Esme came back up and hugged me. "I'm OK"

"It was just an accident" said Carlisle. I kept hurting them unintentionally but they had learned to try and calmed me down an made me feel better. They were afraid I might run off, and that had many reasons. I was part of the family yes… but also, uncontrolled I could be a real danger for humans.

I pushed Jasper into training with me at all times. He understood my desire to control my abilities and avoid hurting others, so he was patient. Carlisle monitored our sessions and served as kind of prop for feelings, since he was so in control of his own. We managed anger as an important trigger. I tried to move a rock but I could slide it as a start. I tried gesturing with my hands to help the channeling and it seemed to be working. I lifted the rock on the first try, but I was nervous and I kept dropping it. I pushed it around and Jasper could push it back with a fist. Carlisle was smiling which was a rare thing. Bella and Edward came to one of our sessions, which were normally semi-private, just for precaution.

"Wow you're getting good at it" she said.

"Thanks Bella"

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure" I dropped the rock on Jasper. "Sorry"

"No prob. Go have some fun"

"You should let the training rest for a while" advised Carlisle. I went over and kissed him goodbye.

Jacob came along with a football. We took turns throwing it around the forest. The sport really came alive when you had to dodge trees. I was running around having the time of my life. No worries.

I stopped for a second while Jacob went to get the ball back and I saw a rabbit jumping around. He was cute. I meant to pet it so I hunched over where he was. I must have startled it because it jumped my way making me fall on my back. I raised my hands to cover my face, after all, weeks ago this very rabbit could have scratched the life out of me. I was hoping to feel him land on my lap, but when I uncovered my face it had stopped on its tracks… and off the floor. It was hung in midair. My mouth was wide opened.

"Bella, Jacob?" I called them. They came right out. "Look"

"It's frozen" said Jacob poking it with a finger.

"How did you do that?" said Bella.

"I have no idea. I just wanted to pet it and…" when I repeated my hand gesture it burst like a fire cracker inside of it went off. I'm not gonna lie I was freaked out and by the looks on their faces so were Jacob and Bella. As bits of rabbit still fell Jacob gave me a dirty look.

"Well, that's new" he said. I gulped and ran as fast as I could. I had no idea where I was going but I didn't want to do that to anybody around. I knew Bella was behind me. I could feel her concern and that only made me run faster. I did not want to harm her.

I reached the top of some mountain and I screamed my lungs out. I was so afraid, I spent all my human life trying to get my family to like me better and now I had a family who accepted me and went out of his way to show it to me, and I kept hurting them. I could literally blow them up if I was not careful. Loneliness followed me around no matter who or what I was.

"Couldn't catch her" said Bella to the others back at the house.

"She must have used what you were feeling to speed away from you" said Jasper.

"Bella" said Carlisle while she made fists angrily. "We'll find her. There's nothing you could do"

"I started this mess. I told Edward I knew what I was doing…I clearly not" Edward grabbed her shoulders.

"There's no way you could have told the mess she was gonna be" smiled Emmett, who kept silent after Carlisle's stare.

"That's the point"

"You were trying to help her. How it turned out, none of us could tell" said Edward.

"Edward's right. None of us could tell just how much help one of would need" said Carlisle.

"She is part of our family now. We have to find her" said Esme holding Carlisle's hand.

They spread around the forest and the mountains in search parties, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice and so on.

"Edward can I talk to you?" said Alice.

"Sure" They walked outside while everybody organized the next search schedule.

"I know where she is" she said out of earshot.

"Why…?" she stopped him from talking and stared into her eyes. He looked troubled. "I'll get her back" he said.


	7. Chapter 7

I was practicing with my powers at a clearing not too exposed. It ha been a couple days since I ran of, but I thought if I managed to get myself under control I could come back someday; if they had me. I played around with a trunk moving it around. Sorrow seemed to work pretty well as an enhancer, but then I thought about what I did and imagine I did it to one of my new family and started freezing and blowing things around. I knelt on the snow and suffered.

"Samantha?" Edward said behind me.

"Call me Sam!" I said and I blew a fire on his shirt.

"It's OK" He said putting it out. "I'm alright"

"This is precisely why I keep away"

"I know but… we're worried about you"

"You are? Afraid is what you should be"

"We don't believe so. Families accept and take care of their own"

"What if I…?"

"You won't hurt anybody. We can take it" he laughed staring at his half burnt shirt.

"I don't know"

"What's to know? You should be with people who love you. I learned that the hard way" he took my hand "Please come back, Bella will kick my butt if you don't" when he saw me not smiling he added "Please, I promise we'll help you more. I know how it feels that you're dangerous for people you care about"

"That's what I mean, Edward. I care about you guys and I don't know just how much you can help"

"As much as necessary" he smiled. I thought about it for a while and he was genuinely worried, so I followed him back.

Once I came back I couldn't even look at them. Esme hugged me but shame kept my arms down.

"Don't worry about it! Jasper used to be nervous around me when I was a human" said Bella encouragingly. Jasper nodded. I still felt pretty bad. Alice offered to take me to my room to relax. She knew she made me feel calm around. I still couldn't look at any of them in the eye. I sat on Edward's old reading chair and stared at the floor. Alice stayed to talk but I had no idea what to say.

"Sometimes… we must clear our minds in order to get the hang of it"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean forget about your gifts for a while. Maybe that will help you relax"

"It's a good idea. Just be me, hoping that's enough"

"Of course it is. Right. Well, a bunch of us is going hunting so… I'll see you around?" she smiled and left the room.

"Wait!" I grabbed her arm just outside. "Can I come?"

"When was the last time you ate?" she said surprised.

"Couple days. I didn't want to get any stronger"

"No wonder your aggressiveness" she pulled my arm and we headed out. At the door, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were waiting. I expected a lot of angry stares but they smiled when they saw me coming.

"Glad, she talked you in to it!" said Jasper.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we hunt together" said Bella punching my arm.

´I'll race you"

"You're on!" she ran out. We ran pretty far as we always did when we hunt in large groups. We played jumping from tree to tree and such. Then Rosalie and Emmett stopped on their tracks.

"Jane" whispered Rosalie. We stayed together and waited. When she came closer we could see what we smelled from afar, Jane and Alec were coming our way.

Edward held Bella. I hid behind her. These people's moods were really making me on edge.

"Hello, what brings your around here, Jane?" said Edward.

"I see you've got a new member" Jane said eyeing me behind Bella. Alec smiled evilly.

"You didn't answer his question" said Alice.

"Aro asked us to keep an eye on you people" she answered matter of factly. "Come on. I won't bite" I knew she was talking to me so I came forward. "Interesting"

"What is?" I asked defiantly. I had no idea who this lady was, but I liked her less and less.

"You Cullens do as you please" she added.

"We've broken no rules" said Bella trying to take a step towards me but Edward held her back.

"Who do you think you are?" I said feeling all the hatred they could feel seeing us. I meant to attack, but she clearly saw me coming because a second later I was yelling on the floor. I felt pain like I hadn't before.

"Stop it" said Alice. "She doesn't know" She knelt beside me. Bella meant to protect me but again Edward stopped her.

"We'll talk to her!" said Edward over my screams. Suddenly, the pain stopped. Alice helped me up but I still felt shaky, and I still felt hate beyond anything I had felt ever. "She's been with us for a short time, but we'll tell her everything she needs to know. I can promise you that" Jane laughed slyly and then turned to leave.

"You better keep your dog on a leash" she said before she vanished. I meant to follow her, but this time Edward and Jasper held me back. It was a second before I noticed I had actually moved forward a few steps.


	8. Chapter 8

When we got back, I wanted to lock myself away from them all. Carlisle and Esme tried to convince me to come and watch cartoons with Renesmee, but I said no. Esme went downstairs while Carlisle stayed with me.

"You can't keep hiding yourself" he said.

"I can still feel that woman. How can I be sure I won't harm any of you?" he considered it for a second. Then turn to me.

"We're all here for you, for better or worse, you don't have to feel alone anymore" he kissed my forehead and left. I wasn't sure what to think. He was right though, I couldn't keep doing this. I tried what Alice had told me. I laid back and try to think of nothing in particular, but Jane's feelings of hate kept triggering my memories. I had to get out of here, so I climbed the roof and sat there watching the stars. I saw how the others entered the house, back from hunting no doubt.

"Hey" said Bella climbing beside me. "Carlisle told me you were up here"

"He's good"

"You have no idea" she smiled while dusting off her hands. "I thought you might have run off again"

"Not that I haven't thought about it" A moments silence.

"Are you forgiving me? Ever?" said Bella. I stared puzzled for the first time in quite some time. "For… changing you"

"There's nothing to forgive"

"It's like… my fault you know. I mean…you're all confused and stuff" she smiled awkwardly. "I just thought…since it had been so natural to me, that it would be easier on you… I don't know"

"Bella…I can't thank you enough for giving me a second chance" I hugged my legs. "And as for… how did you put it… confused and stuff. I'm sure you were too at some point"

"Still, I feel kind of bad not being able to help you more. I feel responsible, can't help it" she added.

"Bella" I put my hand on her shoulder. "You have to understand. I had no life before you guys. You didn't give me so much as a second chance…you gave me a life worth living. I didn't know that was an option" we laughed. "You're responsible for that"

"Thanks" we sat there a while longer just watching at the stars.

Eventually Bella left home and I stood there for a few hours more.

In the morning, cloudy so, as ever in Folks, Jasper gave me a shout from the front of the house.

"Are we training or what?" he looked up.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea" I smiled down.

"What…are you chicken?" said Emmett coming out the front door as well. I jumped down behind him and poke his shoulder to make him turn.

"Not in your life" we headed to the back of the house. Jasper taught me how to avoid been hit altogether, without really leaving the ground. He attacked and I turned on him fast. He was pleased. Soon, Emmett got a little bored and threw a rock at me. I was on my back coughing the dust away.

"Sorry" he said. I gave him my hand so he would help me get up.

"What? Is that all you've got?" I shook my head away from tiny rocks. "Got me off guard there" he smiled and ran to find some more rocks to throw at me. Jasper stood to my right, preferring not to participate on this part of the so called training.

When the next rock was going to hit me I dodged it the way Jasper taught me. And so I did over and over until I was pinned against a big tree with the rock near hitting me. I stared at it and it burst. "Hit me big boy" I said, absolutely sure none would hit me. He threw one after the other and I burst them one after another until the place was dense with dust and falling rock residue. I felt pretty good when I stood behind Emmett. "Give up?"

I started feeling dizzy. I dropped to my knees to avoid falling down.

"Are you…" said Jasper right before I threw him backwards. He landed on his feet and walked my way. I tried to put a hand up to a safe distance. He stopped.

"Just keep away" my head was fuzzy and my sight was blurry.

"I think you better get Carlisle" said Jasper. Emmett ran and they both were back in a second.

"What's the matter?" said Carlisle kneeling next to me.

"I'm not…sure… I…" I twisted and turned on the floor as my mind was invaded with nothing but Jane's feelings. "Keep away!"

"No. We're here for you" said Carlisle. I tried to control myself but I kept pushing them away and things around me started blowing up just like the time I was in the forest, but this time I wasn't alone and that scared the hell out of me. I could think of nothing else. I screamed in anger. I slammed my fists against the floor. "Maybe we should back up a little bit. Relieve her of some emotions" so they did. I still felt the same but my anxiety decreased slowly, little by little.

Night came again and they had taken turns to keep a look at me. Alice was in turn and Bella came next. I sat on the floor trying to take a deep breath, but no working lungs were an issue here. I had a hard time settling down. My whole body trembled but I was certainly not cold.

"Listen" said Bella coming closer, crossing the line Carlisle had drawn on the floor. "I think I know how to help you. Here" I felt nothing coming from her, I did before, how was she doing this? She took my hand. I could feel Jane slipping away from my head.

"How did you do that?" I managed to say without trembling.

"My shield. I put it on you" I gave her a thank you hug. "Glad I could help"


	9. Chapter 9

I spent the next couple of days locked up in my room reading. I was calmed but every now and then Bella had to block everything out for me again. I was like a bomb with a lit fuse, just ticking away. Books become rather short when you have this enormous amount of time on your hands, even a collection as interesting as Edward's. I often jumped back on the roof to read. I felt safer up here even though I wasn't the one in danger from my perspective.

"Hey" said Bella catching up with me.

"Stealing my spot again I see" I laughed.

"Carlisle wants you" she said. We both jumped back down and entered through the front door as I often did whenever I climbed up here. We were joking around and laughed. When we entered the living room though, all we could see were serious faces.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Bella was puzzled as well.

"I had a premonition" said Alice breaking the heavy silence in the room.

"Did I die or something? Cause I've done that!" I joked. I had some faint smiles. "OK. Now I'm scared"

"I think maybe it would make you feel better to tell you that we've changed Alice's visions in the past" said Carlisle. "Nothing is set in stone"

"OK. It didn't. Why don't you just… tell me what's going on?" I suggested and sat on a couch.

"I saw you getting attacked" said Alice. "I don't know who they were, but you were outnumbered"

"That can't be. We would never leave her alone, not now" argued Bella.

"It's OK Bella. I don't expect you guys to take care of me every second. I'll fight whoever I have to and then when I come back…"

"You won't" said Alice.

"That's the problem" said Edward.

Alice couldn't tell exactly when I would be attacked or by whom. Carlisle insisted I went nowhere alone, but I hated other people rearranging their schedules to fit mine.

Alice thought it would be a good idea to go shopping if we had to be together all day. She said we could at least have fun while we were on duty. I gladly accepted after playing chess with God knows which number of player this week.

We raided every fashion store in sight. By the time we were heading back I decided to wear something I bought, so we stopped at a fitting room nearby.

"I can't wait for Esme to see what I bought for her" I yelled from behind the curtain.

"She'll love it" said Alice from outside. She was looking at what we bought in the mirror outside the dressing room. "I think I might ask you to borrow this dress"

"I didn't buy dresses" I said sticking my head out the curtain. "I bought some really long blouses but…

This is my absolute favorite. Never wore tights before, but I thought they might fit me well" I said going to search for a scarf and a jacket. "Well, turn out around"

"Seriously, can I b…orrow?" she turned to look at me.

"Alice?"

"We gotta go!" she said pulling my arm out of the store.

"Wait!" I went back to grab our shopping bags.

"Leave them!"

"Hell, no!" We ran outside and found our ride. Jasper was waiting to pick us up. We got in the car and Alice turned her head everywhere.

"I've been waiting for over an hour, girls… is everything alright, Alice?" said Jasper.

"Yeah, you're acting kind of weird… even for you" I added. Alice turned to look at us and she seemed worried now.

"You were wearing that" she paused. "On my vision. We have to take her out of here" Jasper sped up towards the house. When we got there, Alice raised the alarm. Carlisle and the rest took position outside in a perimeter planned days ago. I stayed in my room.

"Hey" said Jacob. "Thought you might like some company"

"I guess"

"So…" he said taking a deep breath.

"They've got to be kidding me" I started pacing up and down the room.

"Why you say that?" Jake said pocketing his hands.

"They expect me to stay here while they risk their necks!" I knocked over some bookshelves. Jacob went to pick them up slowly.

"No, but I do believe they expect you to understand why they do it" he put some books on the desk by the door.

"Jake" I said walking over to him. "How do you feel about me?"

"What…like…I…?" he backed away.

"I mean… do you fear me? Are you angry at me?" I kept cornering him.

"I…" he kept stammering.

"Shall I go and see how Renesmee feels about me. I'm sure I could manage to scare her…" he started walking my way making me back against the opposite wall.

"You leave her out of your damn experiments" he said firmly.

"Mmm, is that anger I detect in the big bad wolf?"

"You bet it is" he completed clenching his teeth.

"Thank you" I said whispering to his ear. I used his anger to make him kneel, to make him shiver.

"What are you doing?"

"What needs to be done, dear" he started to growl, but before he turned he ran away from me and Renesmee. I ran out the window as soon as he was gone. I searched for an open flank and I escaped my vigilance. "I love you, but I will not let any of you die because of me" I said while I ran faster and faster using Jake's anger. I was hoping it would be enough to charge me for whatever battle was awaiting for me.

"Bella, she left" Jacob ran to find her.

"What?! All you had to do was keep her in the house!"

"Sounds easier said than done, Miss Immune"

"Help me warn the others" they ran letting each and every one know I was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked through some thicket of trees. I don't know exactly what I was looking for but I guessed it would find me, and soon enough it did.

"Hello there gorgeous" said a man behind me. I turned around and he jumped the other way. "Over here" he said defiantly.

"Well, here I am. What do you want?"

"You don't seem surprised to see me"

"I have my ways"

"Word travels fast, you know. The new Cullen" he said mockingly.

"What about it?" I could hear movement nearby. I was picking at least five different scents.

"These Cullen really just do whatever they want. I mean what's the point of following the rules if you can do as you please" he said no with a hand gesture. "No fair" he whispered. I was getting nervous. Maybe the attack wasn't meant for me, but the entire family. I had to stop them right here. Slowly, one by one of the cronies came out of from behind the trees for dramatic effect and I was sorry to say it was working.

The leader launched forward and I slipped under him. A second attack came from behind me, but Jasper taught me how to grab them and make them hit each other instead. In the adrenaline of the fight, I managed to throw the others against the floor, one of them ran off. I could feel fear rising from one of them even though I couldn't quite point which one at the moment. I smiled and lifted the leader in the air making him tremble.

"You really ought to do your homework" I said laughing at the struggling figure. I made a burst at him throwing him away where he landed furiously, putting out his shirt like Edward once had.

"Don't enjoy yourself so much" he said angrily. "I might not know everything about you"

"Too late for big talk, don't you t…?" I was brought to my knees, unable to move.

"But you don't know nothing about real fights" he completed with an annoying whisper in my ear. I tried to move but I could barely turn my head. It was a moment before I realized I had somebody's hand on my shoulder. I could feel hardened, I could move less and less, like I was being frozen from the inside out. "Kill her" said the leader.

"But I thought…" said the one behind me.

"Just do it. We have our orders" the leader said firmly. I was prepared to leave everything behind. I just hoped it would end with me.

"Let her go!" yelled Jasper as they all came into view. The person behind me feared at the sight of being outnumbered themselves. I made one last effort and increased his fear enough to let me go. I fell to the ground still feeling frozen. I didn't know if they had gotten here on time or not. I could see them fighting off the strangers. Rosalie and Emmett killed two of them, while Bella and Edward had another one in pieces.

They ran for the leader who fought them as much as he could.

"Who sent you?" asked Edward.

"You really don't know by now?" he smiled. Carlisle and the rest stared. He knew he wasn't talking so they got rid of him.

The one who had attacked me was fighting Jasper and Alice. I could almost feel he was sorry, but I must have been in shock because a second later he was gone, ran off with Jasper behind him. Carlisle and Esme were beside me, but I couldn't hear them there was a deafening ring in my ears.

Carlisle feared what the leader had meant but he had more pressing matters at the moment. He carried me back home.

"Get Jacob" he said to Edward who ran out. Jake was looking after Renesmee back in their home. "Hang on" said Carlisle. I could feel his concern, so I smiled. A few moments later Jake came in. "We don't know exactly what they did, but she's freezing"

"Jake" said Bella next to me.

"I got it" Jake hugged me on the couch. "Jeez, she really is freezing"

They all waited around. I could feel everything. It was making my head dizzy, but I could safely say I couldn't go anywhere. Bella sat next to us rubbing my hands.

"Please" she said. Carlisle came closer to get a measure of my temperature.

"She's getting warmer, but…slowly"

The day went by and when I opened my eyes again Jake was the only one in the room. He was asleep. I got back up still a little stiff in the legs. I went downstairs best way I could and found everyone sitting in the living room. All darkened faces.

"Why the long faces?" I startled them all. They smiled at the sight of me walking around. Bella ran to hug me. "Look out, still a bit hard to move" she let go.

"You'll be fine" said Alice excited.

"Thanks for the update" said Jake behind me.

"Managed to let her run off again, huh?" said Bella teasing him.

"She's sneaky" he laughed. We had a fun night from then on. Carlisle and Esme played chess yet again. She was wearing the scarf I bought for her, which was a nice gesture considering she wasn't cold. Alice looked great in the borrowed dress, as she called it. She had loved it so much I insisted she had it. Edward soothed the mood with the piano as Jacob, Bella and Renesmee played a card game.

I never stopped thanking Bella. Troubles came as troubles come but the end of the day made it all worthwhile. She opened my horizons to things I had only dreamed of… before… which seemed like such a distant memory.

"We lost her" said the hand freezing man to a familiar face.

"We can see that" said Jane torturing him.

"Give me your hand" a cloaked figure said before nodding to his guards, who took the shivering man away from the chamber. The cold calculating figure of Aro made trail as he sat back on his chair. Rubbing his hands as if cleaning them he said softly: "Such a prize"


End file.
